Aquí, Hoy
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Un fic centrado en los sentimientos de Kouji x Zoe y viceversa, no es bueno dejar las cosas al último, en especial si tu ser querido tiene un límite de vida.


Aquí, hoy

Parada junto a un muchacho castaño y profundos ojos del mismo color, una joven rubia y ojos turquesa, sollozaba su desdicha; él forzó una sonrisa y sujetó la gélida mano de la chica intentando darle valor. Esta era una pena que jóvenes de 17 años apenas y podían soportar, la chica levantó la mirada dirigiéndola a un joven que se encontraba más cerca de la tumba que ninguno de los reunidos en el lugar, sus ojos azul marino producían lágrimas que no cesaban de caer, una mujer con parentesco a él se le acercó y sujetándolo de los hombros lo alejó del lugar, la señora también lloraba pero sus lágrimas no iban a acompañadas de sollozos, mostraba valor en un intento vano de hacer la pena menos abrumadora sobre su hijo, cerca de ambos un hombre y su esposa se abrazaban dándose apoyo el uno al otro. La rubia separó su mano del castaño "Gracias por tu apoyo Takuya pero siento que debo ir a hablar con ellos" murmuró secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela, cerrando sus ojos por un momento apuñó el pañuelo contra la palma de su mano, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió con pasos determinados a las cuatro personas mayormente afectadas por la pérdida aparte de ella misma.

-Kouichi...

Desviando su mirada del suelo Kouichi alzó la barbilla para fijar su vista en la chica frente a él, Zoe dirigió una rápida mirada a la madre del joven e inclinó su cabeza con respeto, la mujer respondió haciendo lo mismo y secándose una lágrima que apenas resbalaba un poco arriba de su mejilla le sonrío débilmente -Gracias por venir Zoe, esto significa mucho para nosotros-. -No habría faltado por nada en este mundo- respondió la chica ahogando las ganas de sollozar.

-Te doy las gracias de igual manera- musitó Kouichi -Sé que esto también fue muy doloroso para ti-.

Lágrimas empezaron a surcar en sus ojos turquesa nuevamente pero las retuvo por respeto a la conversación -¿Cómo lo están manejando tu padre y su esposa?-.

Kouchi respondió lanzándoles una mirada al hombre y la señora que se abrazaban y soltó un doloroso suspiro -Creo que eso dice todo-

"Aunque ella no era su madre esto debió doler de igual manera" meditó Zoe para si misma.

La rubia giró su atención observando a todos los asistentes al funeral, ninguno podía creer que Kouji se hubiera ido, entre ellos se encontraba Takuya, quien había estado dándole apoyo a ella y a quien se encontrara así de devastado, sus ojos café se encontraban nublados no dejando ceder a las lágrimas que pretendían traicionarlo y hacerlo ver vulnerable frente a la situación; alejados a cierta distancia de todos se encontraban J.P. y Tommy, ambos tragando saliva y desviando miradas tristes hacia la tumba apenas cubierta con la fresca tierra de primavera.

Poco a poco la gente se fue alejando del lugar dejando ramilletes de flores y ofreciendo dolorosas condolencias a los padres del fallecido y al mismo Kouichi.

Takuya, J.P y Tommy decidieron retirarse de igual manera, no sin antes pedirle numerosas veces a la dolida rubia que fuera con ellos, pero todo intento fue en vano, un rato más tarde el padre de Kouji y su esposa también se retiraron aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Sólo quedaban Kouchi, su madre y ella.

Zoe sintió que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y se arrojaría sobre la tierra recién colocada sobre la tumba a sollozar y maldecir el momento en el que él la había dejado...los había dejado. Previniendo que no faltaba mucho para que un arranque de ese tipo se apoderara de ella decidió despedirse con un abrazo lleno de tristeza de Kouichi y su madre.

Mientras caminaba con rumbo indefinido, el cielo fue obscurecido por densas nubes negras, que no hacían mas que recordarle la tristeza que envolvía a muchos en ese momento, en especial a ella, apresuró el paso y se refugió de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en un café cercano, sentándose en la mesa mas alejada del tumulto de gente cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que Kouji le había anunciado lo inevitable, lo había en hecho en ese mismo café.

_**3 meses atrás...**_

-¡.¿Linfosarcoma?.!- exclamó la chica azotando ambas manos contra la mesa que el joven ojiazul y ella estaban compartiendo.

-Zoe baja la voz- murmuró Kouji enviando miradas nerviosas a su alrededor.

-No me pidas semejante cosa tú...tonto- contestó ella no pudiendo reprenderle con una palabra mas enérgica, sus sentimientos no se lo permitían.

Los ojos de Kouji se entrecerraron con tristeza, semejante semblante era algo muy raro en él, especialmente cuando su carácter chocaba con cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera débil o vulnerable -No sé si sea necesario decirte que es una enfermedad terminal, en este punto al menos-.

-¡¿Porque?.!-

-Porque está muy avanzada- contestó él y sus ojos se opacaron -me quedan dos o tres meses-

Los ojos de la chica no tardaron en inundarse en lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente -Eso no...no puede ser Kouji-

Al verla en ese estado, él extendió un brazo y tomo en su mano la de ella -Ten calma-.

Zoe volteó su rostro enrojecido hacia él -¡..¿Cómo rayos se tiene calma en una situación así?..!-

-Sólo te pido que no te pongas así- dijo él lo más calmado que podía.

-Kouji yo te...-

-Disculpen ya vamos a cerrar y es necesario que se retiren...- interrumpió una de las meseras.

Zoe volteó con enojo y entre lágrimas gritó -No me moleste...¡Lárguese! ¿Que no ve que estoy en medio de algo importante? ¡usted hija de...!-

-¡Zoe!-interrumpió Kouji ante el horror de la mesera -Será mejor que hablemos de esto afuera-

Así a renegones, palabras mayores y empujones, Kouji logró sacar a Zoe sujetándola con ambos brazos y casi cargándola.

Al salir y llegar al parque Zoe se tranquilizó entre los brazos de Kouji, pero su histeria se convirtió en absoluta depresión. Su rostro siempre alegre fue manchado por amargas lágrimas y sollozos.

-Zoe- murmuró Kouji y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

Al sentir su mano sobre su hombro Zoe se estremeció y en un giro violento la apartó -No me toques-.

_**Presente**_

-¿Porqué fui tan grosera en ese momento?- Se lamentó la chica llevándose ambas manos al rostro- ¿Porqué?-

"_No quiero hacerte esto, ni a ti ni a nadie" _eso fue lo que el frío de carácter Kouji pronunció después de recibir los reproches de Zoe y de su repentino rechazo.

Zoe apartó las manos de su rostro -Me faltaron tantas cosas que decirte Kouji- murmuró.

_Y si dijera_

_Que realmente te conocía bien_

_¿Qué me responderías?_

_Si hoy estuvieras aquí_

_Pues, conociéndote,_

_Quizá te reirías y dirías_

_que vivíamos en mundos distintos_

_Si hoy estuvieras aquí_

_**Meses atrás**_

Kouji bajó su mano y frunció el entrecejo -¿Porqué reaccionas así?-

-¿Qué esperas de mi Kouji?- murmuró Zoe -Tu eres un gran amigo mío, hemos pasado por mucho como para que así de pronto...tú tengas un límite de vida-.

-Pero así es... No hay nada más que hacer- contestó Kouji ásperamente -Y debemos aceptarlo-

En un arranque de ira la rubia volteó y le propinó una fuerte cachetada -¡Estás pensando muy a la ligera Minamoto, ¿acaso ya les dijiste a los demás que vas a morir muy pronto, ¿has pensado en sus reacciones, eres muy egoísta-.

-Kouichi y Takuya ya saben- afirmó Kouji - ambos lloraron igual que tú, mis padres, mi madrastra, incluso ella lloró-

-Te apuesto que aún siguen llorando- musitó Zoe -¡Y tú te lo tomas tan a la ligera!-.

-¡Eso no! Quiero pasar mas tiempo con todos ustedes, quiero pasar más de dos meses, quiero compartir con mi familia, con Kouichi, con mi mamá...contigo-.

Zoe lo miró abrumada y sus piernas desistieron, Kouji había pronunciado esas palabras y luego su semblante se volvió sombrío , levantándose de la banca se dirigió a ella, soltó un suspiro mientras colocaba su mano sobre su dolida mejilla y continuó caminando, así desapareció a lo lejos, dejando a la rubia perpleja con sus palabras.

-Ya llegué-murmuró Zoe, se quitó las botas de invierno con coraje y corrió desconsolada a su habitación; Al llegar azotó la puerta y puso el seguro, con ojos vidriosos recorrió la habitación con la mirada, una foto captó su atención...encima de su buró se encontraba el retrato de ella con el resto del grupo, Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Kouichi y Kouji , todos disfrutando un paseo por la ciudad después de regresar del digimundo, en la foto Tommy se encontraba al lado de J.P ambos con una gran sonrisa, Takuya tenía extendido el brazo hacía arriba con triunfo sujetando a Kouichi de una manga para que sonriera, al final se encontraban Kouji y ella, la rubia lo tenía preso de un brazo y este tenía la mirada ligeramente desviada pretendiendo no dar importancia al asunto, ella sin embargo sonreía ampliamente y su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia el hombro del chico.

Sus ojos verdes dejaron escapar una cálida lágrima y apretando los dientes la rubia sujetó un cojín del suelo y lo aventó con furia hacia el retrato que cayó al suelo; el cristal que lo cubría se rompió en varios trozos que destellaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana, la foto sin embargo permaneció intacta, las miradas alegres seguían ahí, aunque la sombra del mueble cubría el rostro de Kouji... Zoe observó la foto unos momentos más y luego se aventó a la cama a sollozar -¡Tonto, eres un maldito miserable Kouji, te detesto...-.

Al día siguiente todos decidieron reunirse para pasar un buen rato con Kouji, bueno todos excepto Zoe.

-No puedo creer que no esté aquí- gruñó Takuya -¿Qué clase de amiga es?-.

Kouji bajó la mirada -está bien Takuya, no te preocupes-.

J.P y Tommy intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que Kouji definitivamente se sentía mal por no tener a una de las personas mas importantes con él ese día.

En cuanto a Kouichi, él no se reponía, ninguno lo había hecho pero él en especial no podía ni levantar la mirada.

Zoe se levantó con los ojos enrojecidos y se preparó para salir...necesitaba despejar su mente, lo cual sería definitivamente algo imposible, pero al menos lo intentaría...

Takuya había decidido llevar a Kouji al parque de diversiones, al parecer por un momento todos se sobrepusieron a la desdicha que les acosaba. Por coincidencia Zoe también pasaba por ahí, caminaba cabizbaja y sin rumbo específico, de pronto chocó contra alguien, levantó el rostro y vio al ojiazul.

-Kouji...

-Zoe...

La chica se apartó rápidamente al ver que Takuya y los demás también se encontraban ahí y los observaban con suspicacia -¡Waaa! ¿Qué...qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Takuya hizo una mueca -Te avisamos que hoy nos reuniríamos con Kouji para pasar todos el día juntos y tú al parecer te hiciste la desentendida-.

Zoe bajó la mirada -Perdónenme es que yo... La noticia de que Kouji...-.

-Ya Takuya, no necesitas reprenderla, Zoe si te quieres retirar no hay problema- dijo Kouji apartando la vista hacia la multitud de gente.

-Claro que no, lo que necesitaba es pedirte disculpas, lo lamento Kouji, es que simplemente...- Zoe se calló a si misma al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola con Kouji, si no que los demás también observaban la situación -¡Sabes mejor empecemos a divertirnos!

Kouji parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió débilmente- me parece bien-.

_**Presente**_

Zoe fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, sobresaltada volteó y encontró el rostro abatido de Kouichi forzando una sonrisa -Disculpa, ¿te asusté?-.

La chica negó lentamente -Toma asiento-.

-Después de que te fuiste...bueno me preocupé por ti-

Zoe no pudo evitarlo y sonrió -Eres un gran amigo Kouichi y aprecio tu preocupación cuando probablemente esto fue lo más duro que jamás te haya pasado-.

Kouichi asintió - ciertamente pero... Si Kouji estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte así-.

-Si Kouji estuviera aquí, yo no estaría así Kouichi.- corrigió Zoe.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...Y lo que quiero que sepas es que por recuerdo a mi hermano y porque te aprecio, estoy aquí para escucharte y quizá esto también me sirva a mi-.

-No creo que nada haga esto menos pesado para nosotros- afirmó Zoe con valentía tragándose las lágrimas -Pero es bueno contar contigo...sobretodo-.

Kouichi sonrió -Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Zoe-

-Dime-

-quisiera saber que pasó ese día en que sólo Kouji y tú salieron a pasear-

-¿eh?

-Ese día Kouji regresó con más energía que ...bueno como estaba esos últimos días-.

Zoe bajó la mirada- ¿Enserio?...

Kouichi asintió- ¿me vas a decir entonces?

-Si bueno...no sé que hubo de especial aquél día, pero en fin...-.

_**Semanas antes**_

-¡Zoe!...tu amigo ya llegó por ti-

-Ya voy mamá- respondió Zoe sonriente...no importaba la situación en la que estaban, ese día lo dedicaría Kouji por completo, no permitiría que estuviera solo.

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, su esbelta figura se reflejó ante sus ojos, esta vez se había vestido diferente a lo usual, llevaba unos pescadores de mezclilla con bastilla roja, y su playera y sus tenis perfectamente combinados, aparte llevaba como accesorio adicional una boina marrón. Sonrió a su reflejo y salió disparada a la sala. Allí se encontraba Kouji, su mirada se había hecho profunda conforme su enfermedad avanzaba, pero aparte de su notable palidez todo en él seguía siendo igual, dirigió sus órbitas azules a la rubia y sonrió

-¿Nos vamos?-.

Zoe asintió y lo sujetó de un brazo -vamos a divertirnos Kouji-

El día fue caótico para ambos, Zoe siempre había sentido algo por Kouji pero hasta el momento no se atrevía a mostrar semejante sentimiento, su corazón no lo soportaría, confesar tu amor a una persona en una situación de muerte era cómo alcanzar tú sueño y luego verlo destrozado, si decía algo le sería aún más difícil afrontar lo que venía, lo inevitable, varias veces intentó bloquear su sentir, pero cada vez que se acercaba al chico todo regresaba a ella como un balde de agua fría.

Mientras tanto Kouji parecía sentir lo mismo, pero el siempre había sido reservado con sus sentimientos y sería un daño mayor el que le haría a la rubia confesando sus sentimientos, él sabía también que lo inevitable vendría. Aún así ambos intentaron pasarla bien, hubo momentos en que se olvidaban completamente de la tragedia que los envolvía, pero cuando repentinamente Kouji tenía que parar de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para recuperar el aliento, era entonces cuando la vida les recordaba a ambos que la cercana muerte del chico era realidad y que de ninguna manera había forma de evitarlo.

Al final del día Zoe notó a Kouji decaído, toda su energía la había empleado en pasarla bien con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la chica con preocupación

-Lamento ser una constante alteración para ti y para los demás, Zoe-contestó Kouji respirando lenta y profundamente.

-No digas tonterías-

-Lo digo porque me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para todos ustedes, todo un problema-.

Zoe no pudo evitarlo y se arrojó a él abrazándolo con fuerza - Recuerda esto Kouji, cuando una persona es muy querida para ti...jamás será un problema-.

_**Presente**_

-Eso fue lo que pasó- finalizó Zoe

- lo que lo hizo esforzarse las últimas semanas, eso fue..- concluyó Kouichi

Zoe sonrió y sin prevenirlo el llanto cubrió sus delicadas facciones -¡Kouji y yo habríamos pasado más tiempo juntos si no hubiera sido por mi cobardía y mi miedo a no ser correspondida!-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kouichi preocupado por el repentino llanto de la rubia.

-¡Yo debí haberle confesado todo a Kouji el día en el que él nos dijo a todos acerca de su enfermedad, incluso antes, Kouichi... siempre he querido a Kouji cómo algo más que un amigo, lo quería mucho...Lo quiero mucho-.

Kouichi no se mostró sorprendido -Pero se lo dijiste y el te lo dijo finalmente-.

-No entiendes...Hubiéramos pasado más de dos míseras semanas juntos como una verdadera pareja, pero no fuimos capaces de decir lo que sentíamos hasta esa noche-.

_Pero en cuanto a mi_

_Aún recuerdo cómo fue antes_

_Y ya no puedo contener las lágrimas,_

_Te quiero_

_¿Y cuando nos conocimos?_

_Pues supongo que podrías decir_

_Que nos hacíamos los duros,_

_No entendíamos nada_

_**Dos semanas atrás**_

**Perspectiva de Zoe**

Me levanté soñolienta al sonido del teléfono, extendí el brazo y respondí, al otro lado de la línea reconocí a Takuya, su tono de voz me alarmó.

-¡Zoe... Necesitamos ...Kouji...!- tartamudeó Takuya en la otra línea.

-¿Qué sucede Takuya?- pregunté incorporándome -¡.¿Le pasó algo a Kouji?.!

-Al parecer salió de su casa y Kouichi y sus padres no lo encuentran por ningún lado, necesitamos tu ayuda Zoe- la voz de Takuya estaba entrecortada.

Se me fue el corazón a la garganta y sin responder colgué, no pensaba desperdiciar tiempo.

Pasaron horas y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, nadie había encontrado a Kouji por ningún lado, la desesperación creció en todos y cada uno de ellos, y el miedo a que su enfermedad lo hubiera puesto en peligro era una constante preocupación.

Entré al parque a buscarlo por tercera vez, mis ojos destellaron con lágrimas, corrí y corrí en busca del muchacho pero no había rastro de él; me adentré cada vez más y a lo lejos vi la figura de Kouji, corrí y cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropecé a menos de un metro de él, levanté el rostro y sentí una lágrima caer -Por Dios Kouji todos te están buscando-

Kouji se arrodilló frente a mi, su rostro mostraba sorpresa -¡Zoe! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas bien?-

-¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?., claro que no estoy bien, todo el día te estuvimos buscando, ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?- me estaba enojando, era muy injusto, me había hecho sentir preocupada como nunca antes.

-Necesitaba estar solo- me respondió

-¿Y no nos pudiste avisar?- le pregunté con coraje

-Zoe... No hagas esto más difícil yo...-

-¡Gracias a Dios estás bien, ¡Oh por Dios me tenias muy asustada!-Interrumpí en un arranque de alivio -Gran tonto-.

Kouji se apartó de mi lentamente - No soy una persona indefensa-

-Lo sé, pero siento que te podemos perder en cualquier momento- sollocé, el sentimiento de poder perderlo en algún momento me abrumaba de la manera más negativa posible.

Nos miramos fijamente, el sol se ocultó y el brillo de los candiles nos envolvió, me decidí, todo era perfecto, y no dejaría que él muriera sin saber mi sentir -Kouji, hay algo que quiero decirte...-. Esperé su reacción.

-¿Qué es?-. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

¿De qué forma se lo diría, Nunca antes me había tocado estar en una posición así, tartamudee un poco, y todo surgió como si lo hubiera planeado meses atrás, la mejor forma para decírselo, llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo besé; de esa manera lo sabría todo, si no correspondía el beso todo estaría dicho y ya no me esforzaría más, sólo sería su amiga de aquí a ese día en el que le tendríamos que decir adiós...pero no fue así, sus labios eran cálidos y me estaba correspondiendo totalmente...Después de unos segundos nos separamos, ya no había nada más que decir.

Ahora mi llanto era de felicidad, sentí el frío de la noche contra mi piel, pero ese gélido sentir se fue cuando los brazos de mi ser querido me envolvieron. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que no era la única que lloraba, él también lo hacia, desde que se enfermó no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero ahora todo era posible, estaba descargando su tristeza y oposición a morir, la tristeza de saber que ya no nos vería, que tarde o temprano estaría en la cama de un hospital y todo terminaría. Hice todo lo que pude para consolarlo, le murmuré que yo siempre estaría ahí con él, hasta el final, que lo amaba, que por nada lo dejaría. Él me respondió que lo sentía mucho y me dijo la frase que yo tanto anhelaba"Te quiero", nunca olvidaré que se separó de mi sólo unos segundos para dedicarme una de sus raras y únicas sonrisas, seguimos abrazándonos, los dos arrodillados en el suelo. Había esperado este momento desde hace mucho, el momento en que nos encontráramos los dos en los brazos del otro, finalmente hecho realidad.

Sin embargo nada bueno dura lo que uno desea, tan esperado encuentro fue roto de la manera más cruel que jamás se me pudo ocurrir...súbitamente lo brazos de Kouji resbalaron de mi espalda y sentí más peso sobre mis brazos, comencé a temblar, mis sollozos se volvieron fuertes y agonizantes, separé mi cuerpo del de él sólo para reafirmar lo que ya temía, vi el rostro pálido de Kouji, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus manos ya no estaban cálidas, un frío empezaba a apoderarse de ellas; Intenté reanimarlo, lo acosté en mis brazos e hice todo lo posible, su pulso era débil, no supe que hacer así que grité.

-¡Zoe...Kouji!- Takuya llegó corriendo, al parecer había escuchado mi grito

-No te quedes parado, llama a una ambulancia-chillé lo más fuerte que mi llanto me permitía -¡Rápido!

Vi como el rostro de Takuya mostró temor, sin embargo corrió a hacer lo indicado, yo regresé mi atención al chico en mis brazos y recargué mi frente sobre la suya -No te atrevas a dejarme ahora- susurré...

Minutos más tarde todo ocurrió muy rápido, paramédicos me separaron de él, sólo recuerdo las imágenes que mis ojos nublados con lágrimas me permitían ver, escuché las sirenas, vislumbré a Kouichi y a sus padres corriendo al lado de los paramédicos que llevaban a Kouji a toda prisa hacia la ambulancia, yo por mi parte me paralicé, todo se volvió muy confuso, al final el sonido de las sirenas se alejó y saliendo de mi shock me encontré totalmente sola. Al parecer Takuya y los demás se habían dirigido al hospital, yo debía hacer lo mismo.

_¿Y la noche en que lloramos?_

_Porque ya no teníamos una razón _

_Para guardárnoslo todo dentro_

_Nunca entendimos ni una palabra_

_Pero siempre estabas allí con una sonrisa_

_**Presente**_

-Los últimos momentos de Kouji fuera del hospital fueron contigo- sonrió Kouichi -Deberías sentirte tranquila-.

Zoe bajó el rostro -Supongo que tienes razón, Kouichi...lo extraño, me duele saber que ya nunca más estará aquí-

Kouichi desvió la mirada -Lo sé y yo también lo siento-.

_**14 Días antes**_

Al día siguiente de ingresar al hospital; Kouji recuperó el conocimiento.

**Perspectiva de Kouji**

El dolor recorre mi cuerpo, lo primero que siento al despertar es la debilidad que me invade, lo último que recuerdo fue estar abrazando a Zoe...¿Qué pasó, ¿Porqué la estaba abrazando, ¿Lloré?... Los recuerdo llegaron después de unos segundos, es cierto, me besó...nos besamos. Siento mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa, en este momento no me importa mucho el estar aquí en el hospital.

-¿Kouji?

-¡Está despierto!-

Giro mi cabeza para ver quienes están hablando, son mi mamá y Kouichi, ambos se ven preocupados.

-Kouji, ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- pregunta mi madre

-Mareado- respondo yo...mi voz...se escucha débil, quiero alzarla pero me resulta difícil.

Pasaron varios minutos y los dos se retiran, dicen que alguien más me quiere ver. Cierro los ojos y espero, en eso, una voz ya muy conocida me saluda... Se escucha triste y solemne, abro mis ojos y veo aquéllas bellas órbitas verdes inundadas de lágrimas, quiero decirle que no llore, pero antes de poder articular palabra, ella ya está sollozando sobre mi pecho, levanto una mano y acaricio aquél cabello rubio intentando consolarla; ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, lo peor ya se acerca...escuché que no me quedan más de dos semanas. Lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo van a manejar la situación, mis amigos, mis padres, Kouichi...Zoe. Debo admitir que me preocupan más Kouichi y Zoe, ambos me importan mucho, sé que Kouichi es fuerte pero esto va a ser muy duro para él, apenas nos estábamos conociendo mejor, en cuanto a Zoe, no la quiero dejar, no quiero, ayer nos dimos a entender y esta maldita enfermedad nos está impidiendo compartir más.

Al fin Zoe levanta su rostro, me dice que no me atreva a dejarla.

La veo a los ojos -No lo haré- le respondo -Nunca lo haré - y lo digo enserio.

Antes de que me pueda contestar, siento un agudo dolor en el estómago y no puedo ocultarlo a sus ojos, no quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya está, pero es muy fuerte, demasiado para disimularlo. Varios doctores entran, le piden que se retire, Yo no quiero, ella tampoco, observo con impotencia como una de las enfermeras la jala de un brazo, Zoe grita mi nombre y es sacada de la habitación.

-Zoe...- murmuro antes de sucumbir ante el dolor.

_**El día de la muerte de Kouji**_

Esas semanas Zoe no había faltado ni un día al hospital, Kouji y ella lograban tener hasta 2 horas de conversación en la que no desperdiciaban ni un minuto; Generalmente las conversaciones eran interrumpidas por enfermeras y doctores que no dejaban de torturar al chico con, píldoras, inyecciones y demás, lo que le ayudaba en esos momentos a Kouji era tener a Zoe siempre ahí, sonriéndole entre lágrimas.

El día llegó, Kouji estaba con Kouichi y Zoe, sus ojos azul marino estaban opacados por la enfermedad, su piel más pálida que usualmente y su voz era apenas audible.

Zoe sujetó su mano y Kouji la apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba.

Kouichi se mantuvo parado al borde de las lágrimas.

-Zoe...- murmuró Kouji

-Di...dime- sollozó la rubia

-Sé que lo que te voy a decir es algo ambiguo pero, ahora que estoy aquí sé lo que realmente significa, así que te pido que no llores-

-Es imposible- respondió la chica frunciendo el entrecejo levemente

Kouji sonrió- Lo mismo te pido a ti Kouichi-

-Kouji- musitó Kouichi y desvió la vista.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio y se escuchó el _- Cuídense mucho- _de Kouji seguido por el fuerte y continuo bip del monitor.

-¡No, Kouji! ¡Nooo!-Zoe se desmoronó y calló de rodillas al piso sujetando la mano de Kouji contra su mejilla, Kouichi se fue de espaldas topando con la pared mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir.

Un doctor y dos enfermeras seguidos por los padres de Kouji y su madrastra entraron corriendo al escuchar el fuerte sonido del monitor

La madrastra de Kouji y su padre corrieron hasta él y los dos se abrazaron llorando amargamente.

La madre de Kouji lo abrazó por última vez y luego se dirigió a abrazar a Kouichi, dándole apoyo, pero finalmente ambos terminaron desmoronándose igual que Zoe.

Zoe no soltó la mano de Kouji, la apretó fuertemente y se aferró a ella mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas-Le prometiste no llorar, vamos Zoe no llores- se repitió a si misma...muy tarde las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo...

_**Presente**_

Zoe y Kouichi se levantaron de la mesa del café y salieron, la lluvia ahora era tan sólo una brisa y la luz del sol se esforzaba por atravesar la nubes que comenzaban a disiparse por el viento.

Los dos se dirigieron al panteón, ahí Zoe depositó una rosa blanca que se destacaba entre el montón de rosas rojas, se inclinó y besándose la palma de la mano, posó un beso en la lápida.

Kouichi y ella decidieron despedirse correctamente de Kouji, prometiendo ambos no derramar lágrimas, para Zoe eso sería un auténtico reto, pero en memoria de Kouji ella era capaz de tragarse todas las lágrimas y dedicarle la más dulce sonrisa.

_Y si digo que realmente te quería _

_Y que me alegré de que aparecieras,_

_Entonces es que hoy estas aquí,_

_Porque estás en mi canción_

_Aquí, hoy._

000011010101010010101

Dolce Saito- Si les gustó dejen su review …Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Kouzumi de corazón y en especial a mi amiga Isa :D espero te haya gustado ;) Rika- chan también sta muyyyyyy dedicado para ti , porfavor deja tu review :D, hac muxo q no chateamos así q conectat pronto :D okis? bn es la 1:38 am y c supone debo estar dormida XD.


End file.
